Cadence
Jennette Williams, better known by her middle and stage name, Cadence (pronounced: keyd-ns) is a local Club Penguin DJ, singer, songwriter and a fantastic dancer. She is 18 years old, but she looks older. She is a peach colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, pink and yellow bangles, black eyelashes, along with white and black shoes. She does not wear body items, however. Cadence and others like to think of her as a cool penguin, usually indicated by the hip attire and the way she speaks. She is close friends with DJ Crow. Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, and G, she waddles around Club Penguin giving out her autograph to anybody who asks. She has a sister named Tapestrea. Cadence and Tapestrea have a bitter sibling rivalry. Tapestrea is often considered her "polar opposite". After an influence by DJ Crow, she decided to start in the Music Industry and is currently working on an album. Background Cadence, originally born as Jennette Cadence Williams, was born on November 5, 1991 on an island just to the left of Club Penguin. She was brought up by both of her parents, and was a good chick. By the age of 4, she had an immediate interest in music after she started tapping some stalactite in a cave. She understood rhythm, and soon wanted to get into the Music Industry. By the time she was 14, she was brought her own set of drums, and she learnt how to play them by herself. She then got interested in dance after she heard a boombox being played, and a dozen teenage penguins were having a dance-off. She was invited in by a penguin called Crow, who was playing the turntables, and then started her first career of music. She and Crow became close friends, and after Crow had declared to move to Club Penguin in 2000 and found Cadence in 2005 (when he was 16 and Cadence and 15) - they became close friends, and Cadence did Crow's radio station, "Crow FM", with him. She is also the cousin of DJ Beetle. They hang out every once in a while. After Penguin Island has become Club Penguin in 2005, the Penguin Band sold their igloo and moved on to bigger and better things. The Igloo was snapped up immediately by Cadence's parents - (she was at the time 15 and called her parents to come move to Club Penguin too) - who had big ideas for the place. The Igloo was torn down, and a new, hip building, named the "Night Club" was built in it's place. At first, penguins stayed away from the Night Club, nervous of what their friends would think. It was bad for business, and Cadence's parents lost 1000 coins in the first two months. But after, Cadence's parents asked a penguin called DJ Crow, not knowing that he was a friend of Cadence, to perform at the Night Club. Then, local penguins that listened to his radio station were told that he was at the Night Club, and then the Night Club gained popular, and Crow did this weekly. The second week, Rockhopper, fresh from sea voyages, visited the Night Club and started dancing in the middle of the dance floor, doing The Dance, or as he called it, the "Rockhopper Jig". The result was fantastic, and together the Night Club became very big. Then Cadence found out that Crow worked there, and performed together. Penguins from all over flocked to the Night Club to dance and party. Business was booming. At the same time, DJ Crow had got a gig there, and Cadence met up with him after many months. Eventually, in 2008 (when she was 17), Cadence's parents sold the Night Club to the government, and became millionaires. They asked if their daughter, Cadence, could take over and teach penguins to dance. The government gladly agreed, and set up a table in the corner of the room, entitled "Dance Contest". You can usually find Cadence supervising the Dance Contest. The government gives any earnings from the Night Club to charity. She co-works with DJ Crow at the Night Club now. Music career After she started managing the Night Club, Cadence soon stuck to her stage name, Cadence (her middle name), and lost the full name, Jennette Williams. She started coming regularly and danced, gave out autographs, and also got private singing lessons by DJ Crow, who was soon working on his début album, which was due to release in 2009. So her music career took off just in April 2009, when she sung on a Friday DJ Digital Nyt, and then DJ Crow took her to the record label, Music Industry, and signed her up to the label. After buying DJ Crow's début album, Crow - The Hard Times - she heard his rapping and singing, and decided to make her own début album. 2009: Cadence: The Beginning She started recording for the album in August 2009, and finished in November. The album consists of 9 songs by her, and she released three of them as singles. One of the singles features DJ Crow. The album is produced by Crow too, because many producers do not get a rookie singer as a first introduction. Other producers were Big Music Co. - who produced Crow's debut album, and Lil Wade. She released her album on November 14, 2009, and caused a rave of digital downloads & sales. All over Antarctica & UnitedTerra, penguins were buying her album, and soon enough her album even reached #1 on the Penguin Official Music Charts in the two countries, and stayed there for a ramming 16 weeks. It was a big success for her, and her first single, "The Beginning" released on August 8, 2009. It reached number 1, but only stayed for 3 weeks, then slipped down to number 2 on the Antarctica Top 40, and then to number 9, where it stayed as a non-mover for 2 weeks. Then in the UnitedTerra Singles Chart, it stayed #1 for more weeks, six. Then moved down to number 3, which it stayed in the Top 10 for 4 weeks, then slowly went down in the Top 20, then slipped off. Though it was still a great success for Cadence. Her second single, "Feeling to Dance", featured DJ Crow, and included ad libs in the chorus, and had his own verse in the song. The single reached number 3 in Club Penguin, number 5 in UnitedTerra and number 1 in the USA. The last single was "Could've Been You" and released in February 2010. The album was a big thing for Cadence, and is currently working on her next album, "Causing Mayhem", and has completed half the soundtrack already. It is expected to release around the same time as the Penguin Band's debut album in December 2010. 2009-2010: Causing Mayhem In December 2009, a month after the release of Cadence: The Beginning, she was invited to talk to "TBC Radio 1" because of her second single ("Feeling to Dance") which was charting on that day. She gave the show an exclusive interview after they called her up when her single charted at number 1 in UnitedTerra. She was asked about her next work. "Well, no singles are planned until Summer of next year, but I can exclusively tell you that I am currently working on my second album. We are in the stage of hookin' up with producers and gettin' the music done. There's no name for it yet, but I will reveal it all next year. I am proper buzzin' for this album, it's gonna rock!" After the interview many reporters tried getting a scoop out of her, but she said nothing until August 2010, when she said in an interview: "I have three singles releasing in these last few months, and they got some well-good features on 'em!" Soon after on October 5, 2010, she cheeted: "Ayooo guys! I'm only stopping by to give you some EXCLUSIVE news..." and talked about her next three singles; what they were called, when they were releasing and the features. And she then said "And the album is called "Causing Mayhem" and releases December 8, 2010!", revealing the release date and album name of her second studio album. There were many news articles about her album. In an interview in September, she said: "I want this album to be bigger and better than The Beginning. I think I didn't put much work into it. It was short and only had nine tracks. I think that many people were disappointed because they expected more, but now I am going to make this album my best yet! Just you lot wait until December. Charts, here I come!" On October 5, 2010, the same day she revealed her album name and release date on Chitter, she said that her next single is "Around the World", which features Meaghan and releases on October 14, 2010. She then said the single after that is "Causing Mayhem" which features Nyninyne, and the last single will be "Chaos and Commotion (Crazy)" which will feature "Loony Scoundrel". Two or three more singles will be released for the album in 2011. Personal life Cadence doesn't have much of a personal life, but in her family, she has known her parents, grandparents, aunties & uncles and some of her cousins, and two siblings. Though in her actual personal life, there wasn't much until January 2010, when she had tried to ask out DJ Crow, but didn't have the strength, though had a crush on him since he became her producer. She never asked him, though. However, on February 14, 2010, she was invited to the Valentines Party that was happening around her neighbourhood. There, Dancing Penguin, an old friend, had come over to her when she was at the snack table, and asked her out. At first, she had hesitated, thinking about it clearly, but then said yes. Cadence and her cousin Beetle are very close. They hang out a lot and play games in there spare time, but there favorite thing to do together is have a dance contest. There is not a usual person who wins. ( sometimes Cadence wins, sometimes Beetle wins). Cadence is DJ Beetles inspiration and they hope they can be friends forever. Discography :Main article: Cadence discography * Cadence: The Beginning (2009) * Causing Mayhem (2010) Gallery File:Cadence_pose.PNG|Cadence performing one her signature poses. File:Cadence.PNG|Another snapshot of Cadence. Image:Cadence image.png|Cadence revealed for the first time in a newspaper. Cadence pose.png|Cadence with another pose. cadence.png|Cadence... in another pose. Quotes Cadence talks a lot, and has memorable quotes. To her Fan Base *Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! *I'm dancing to your GROOVES! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *I will SPIN beets and you show me your moves! *You got the MOVES! *Look at these penguins go! *Show me your MOVES! *I'm gonna REALLY break it down! *Great job dancers! *Looks like you've got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya HOLA!! *That's ICE! *Check this groove. *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! (This phrase was also used by another penguin in 2007) *Turtles are awesome! *Move to the right! Move to the left! Waddle to the north! Waddle to the south! *Tails6000 you are the MAN! GO TAILS! ---- To her Sister, Tapestrea * What's up with your CONSERVATIVE clothes and strict manner? * My GRANDMA didn't wear that. * Turntables are pure ICE! Harpsichords and pianos... yeesh! * I CAN CARRY MY INSTURMENT! * What, you can't HANDLE phat beats? * NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A BEETHOVEN IS! *WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RELATED TO YOU? *Classical music is SO Olde Antarctica. ---- To her cousin (Beetle) * Nice moves! * I'm gonna get ya this time! * YA I WON! * DON'T Backsass me boy! * Let's Get OUR GROOVE ON! * TRICKED YA! Trivia * She is extremely polite, except to her sister. * She is also known as DJ K-Dance. * Her notably famous dance moves are the "Headphone", "Airplane", "Breakdancer" and "Penguin Slide". * She was seen a couple times beat boxing, and has specialized in it. She can also dance hip-hop, as well as mastered break-dancing. * Cadence became famous because of her Night Club success and because of her best friend, DJ Crow. She quoted; "Without my bud Crow, I don't know if I would of been this successful." * She also has a brother named Metronome and a cousin named Taylore. * Her favourite phrase is "Epic win!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine" and "Mix Master", though is not chosen by her fans to address her as so. They prefer to call her as K-Dance. * Her name was chosen by her parents, referencing to a harmonic cadence, which is related to music, hence the fact Cadence is a DJ. Her parents chose the name after discovering her talent. * Cadence pulled the famous Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled on her sister, Tapestrea. This created far more rivalry between the two sisters than before - if that was even possible. * She is a part-time back-up singer, DJ, and key-tar in Tails Underground. * She starred in WHAT THE PUFFLE DID YA JUST SAY?!?!. * She was portrayed by an actress in Dystopian: The Musical!. * Her parents were the first owners of the Night Club. * After a long night in the Night Club, she is rumoured to sleep for 2 days. * Flywish is in love with Cadence and he even knows the Moonwalk. * She became Dancing Penguin's girlfriend after Valentines Day 2010. * Meaghan was her background dancer, and Cadence cooperated with her in a track in her album "Camouflage". See also * Beetle * Club Penguin Island * Dancing Penguin * Night Club * United States of Antarctica * DJ Crow Quotes and dance moves come from Club Penguin Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Music Category:family of Cadence Category:Canonical characters